I saw daddy kissing Santa Claus
by bktwin
Summary: Annabeth has important business to attend to and leaves Percy and their daughter at home. Artemis comes to visit and her and Percy are left unattended. What could possibly go wrong? A Pertemis one-shot. Read and Review. Make sure to do pool on my profile page.
1. Chapter 1

I got this idea randomly while I was trying to go to sleep.

Disclaimer:I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

* * *

Hi, my name's Percy Jackson and I'm officially the worst husband ever to live.

I did something terrible and even worse someone saw me do it. The day started out normal enough except the fact that Annabeth was at Olympus and would be coming home later on.

I missed her. I missed her BAD.

"Daddy, I miss mommy," our daughter said with a pout.

I mocked offended. "Are you saying you don't love me?" I picked her up and started tickling her. She laughed.

"Stop," she screamed. I put her down and she calmed down from her laughing fit.

I got serious. "Mommy's gonna be coming by in a little bit."

"She is?" Alex asked excitedly.

"Yeah," I patted her back and she ran off to her room.

"You make a great father Perseus," I heard from my left.

I turned and saw Artemis leaning in the doorway and I wondered if she'd been there the entire time. She nodded and smiled confirming my suspicion.

She sat down on the couch next to me. Alex came back in and her eyes widened. "You're so pretty," she told Artemis.

"Thank you," Artemis responded. She paused for a moment as if contemplating something, "You want to see a reindeer?"

Alex's eyes practically popped out of her sockets.

Artemis opened the door and I saw a reindeer with golden antlers and glowing fur take a liking to my daughter . "Don't forget your jacket," I said being the concerned father I am.

She threw her padded jacket that was on the rack near the front door and ran out.

Artemis smiled as she took her seat beside me. "Would you like some coffee?" I asked her while getting up to go look for some. She looked pointedly at me. I blushed when I realized she was in twelve year old form. "Hot chocolate then?"

The right side of her mouth twitched and I took it as a yes. I warmed the water in the microwave then mixed in the ingredients. I thought now was a good time as any to spark up a conversation.

"So, what brings you here?" I asked ending the silence.

"Just checking on you," she said while inspecting my trophy case. "You played soccer?" she asked in a amused tone.

"It was back in grade school," I said trying to defend myself.

"Sorry, it's just, you in short shorts?" she joked.

"Real funny," I complained sitting back down. She sat gracefully and sipped on the hot chocolate.

"So," I started off awkwardly once again.

"Things don't have to be awkward between us," she said pausing between sips of hot chocolate.

"I know," I said twiddling with my thumbs, "it's because you're a godd-" I snickered. She had a hot chocolate mustache.

"What?" she asked looking confused. I gestured to her lips hoping she'd get the message.

She realized what I meant and I started laughing. She frowned at me.

"Sorry," I apologized and I burst into laughter again.

"I might have a hot chocolate mustache, but at least I don't have a head of hair with hot chocolate," she said as she poured some of it on my hair effectively shutting me up.

At first I was mad, but then I thought don't get mad get even. Well at least I don't have it on my face," I said as I tried to throw it on her face.

She caught my wrist and flung it back at me. I blinked it out of my eyes. I heard a sparkling noise and I saw that it was her laughing at me.

I pouted at her. Then I smirked, "Hey Artemis, you still got a little something right there," I said pointing to her upper lip.

She stopped laughing and glared at me.

The smile disappeared off my face. "I'm sorry Lady Artemis, I was just-" her face broke out in a grin.

I frowned. So this is what she finds amusing?

She laughed again and I couldn't help but notice how it made her features light up. "Do you have a napkin so I can wipe off my face?" she asked seriously.

"Sure," I muttered as I got up and got one for her.

When I returned I saw that she was looking out of the front window at Alex who was trying to catch snowflakes on her tongue.

"She's really cute," she commented still looking out the window.

"Yeah?" I responded sitting back down next to her.

"She has your eyes and personality," she said looking back at me. After ten seconds of staring at each other in silence she smiled at me.

"The napkin?" she asked looking dead into my green eyes with her silver ones.

"Here, let me get it," I said in a rushed voice and before I knew what I was doing I put my hand on her cheek and kissed her.

Her lips were soft and grabbed my arm but she didn't pull away. After a few seconds she responded. Let me just say that she's a good kisser for a virgin goddess.

After ten seconds of bliss she pulled back. "You shouldn't have done that," she said while getting up to leave.

"Artemis wait!" I said getting up after her.

She tried to get away but I pulled her in for another kiss. I put both my hands on her waist and she wound her fingers in my hair. Her lips moved against mine harder than they did before.

I asked for permission and she granted it, both of us tilting our heads for more access. I pulled her closer and her breath became a moan.

"Daddy?"

* * *

So that is the end of my one-shot, if you want me to write more I'm going to need at least ten reviews and more voters for a poll concerning my next story, your opinion matters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Many of you have asked and I finally decided to make a second chapter. I'm not going to promise that all of it will be grammatically correct. To all you readers out there I hope you vote on the poll on my profile page it will have an effect on my next one-shot or story.  
Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or any of the characters in it.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I pulled away from Artemis as fast as I could and turned to face my daughter.

She was standing in the doorway with red cheeks and she was completely dry despite having been out in the snow. Just one of the perks of being my daughter.

"What were you doing?" she asked with an innocent voice. She kept looking between me and Artemis looking for an answer.

"We were getting to know each other better," Artemis replied leaning down to be at eye level with Alex.

Alex frowned not accepting that answer. "But you do that with mommy," she whined.

She had us trapped with that comment.

"You're going to tell mommy right?" she asked hopefully. Looking for the promise from both me and Artemis.

"Yes sweetheart," Artemis soothed while ruffling Alex's hair.

Alex smiled happy with the answer and skipped into the hallway.

Artemis stood in an awkward silence. I started fiddling with my fingers until I heard a key turning in the lock and to say I had a heart attack would be an understatement.

When the door opened and it turned out to be my wife. Although it couldn't have been anyone else because no one had the key, but her.

She smiled brightly at me until she saw Lady Artemis.

"Milady," she addressed politely with a bow, "To what do I owe the honor?"

I almost laughed. Annabeth being respectful? I was unheard of, but I knew I wasn't any better.

Artemis gave her a curt nod. Annabeth looked at me with a smile on her face while her grey eyes were sparkling.

She looked back and forth between me and Artemis probably confused as to why we didn't share her enthusiasm. We shared a look and came to the agreement that I was the one who was going to tell her.

"I ought to get back to Olympus," Artemis said as she went to the door. Right as she was about to close it she turned back and nodded at me.

I looked up at Mrs. Jackson. I wouldn't be able to call her that after this is over. _C'mon you're not going to get a divorce, you kissed another girl you didn't sleep with her._

I went over and sat on the couch patting the space next to me for her to sit down.

She came over and sat next to me confused at why I hadn't talked. I took a deep breath and faced her grabbing and holding her hands.

"Wise girl," I started nervously, "I have something to tell you."

Her face showed suspicion and she seemed to be thinking deeply about something. "What's wrong?" she asked with concern with my sudden timidness.

"You know how Lady Artemis was just in here a few seconds ago?" I started softly. She nodded.

"Well me and her-"I stuttered, "We uh- we kinda." She gestured with her hands for me to spit it out.

"Mommy!" Alex yelled running into my wife's arms.

"Hey baby," Annabeth said while picking her up," Did you miss me?"

Alex nodded her head enthusiastically.

I watched as they enjoyed their mother-daughter bonding time. I zoned out for a little bit just thinking about how many nights I'm going to be spending on the couch.

"So what were you saying about you and Artemis?" Annabeth asked as I snapped back into reality.

"You mean the pretty lady with the short necked giraffes?" Alex asked innocently.

Annabeth smiled at our daughter, "Yes honey, that lady."

"Oh, she and daddy were trying to get to know each other better," She said excitedly. There wasn't a time that she wasn't excited.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked smoothing back Alex's curly blond hair.

"They told me that they were trying to get to know each other better. At first I was scared, but when the pretty lady told me that I felt a lot better." Alex explained still referring to Artemis as the "pretty lady."

Annabeth frowned. "What does she mean?" She asked. "Why would Alex have been scared?"

My blood turned cold. How could I explain it? Should I just tell her that I and the pretty lady practically made out? I mean Artemis. Seems like Alex is rubbing off on me again. I wished that Artemis had stayed, then maybe she can take a part of the punishment I was about to receive. "_Stop thinking like that,"_ I told myself_," it's all your fault."_

"Earth to Seaweed Brain," Annabeth called snapping me out of yet another trance.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and ran a hand through my hair. I took another deep breath. I was gonna have to tell her.

"We kissed Annabeth," I whispered so she couldn't hear me.

"What?' She asked.

I took another deep breath. "I kissed her," I told her loud enough so that she could hear.

I looked over at her and saw that she had turned away from me.

"You're kidding right?" She asked still not turning to look at me. The silence following spoke volumes.

She turned to look at me and I saw silent tears falling from her eyes. My heart broke as I saw them.

"Wise Girl," I pleaded. "Please don't cry. You can do anything punch me, yell at me, _castrate_ me for all I care, but please don't cry."

She shook her head as she backed away from me. "Alex!" she yelled urgently. "Go outside and get inside the car," She demanded.

"What's wrong mommy?" Alex asked looking up at her mother and pulling on her arm.

"Say goodbye to daddy, you won't be seeing him for a while," She told Alex.

"You can't take my daughter away from me!" I yelled at her.

"Oh, yes I can!" She snapped back while pulling out her phone. She dialed the number and the person picked up on the first ring. "Yeah, Thalia" She told her. "I'm going to need a place to stay for a while."

"Annabeth," I murmured reaching out for her.

She backed away from me tears still falling from her eyes. She grabbed Alex who was looking at me longingly and dragged her out the door.

"Wise Girl!" I yelled out for her as she slammed the door in my face. I opened it back up and saw that she was already getting ready to pull out of our driveway.

I sat there dejectedly as I watched her leave. It was my own fault. I was the one who pushed her to leave me.

I slumped back in my apartment and sank down to the floor behind the closed door. I sat in the silence for a few moments then hit my head back against the wall. I was so stupid! I just lost the girl of my dream because I was being stupid.

I can't blame anything on Artemis I have to take full responsibility for what happened.

I got back up, sat on the couch and put my head in my hands.

I knew that this would happen. I knew that she was going to get sad then turn mad and leave me. That was just the way my wife was. I knew that I would have to plead no beg on my hands and knees for her to take me back.

I steeled in determination.

And I would get her back.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 of I saw daddy kissing Santa Claus it tokk alot of effort to come up with this one. Thank you to all of you that reviewed. I hereby swear never to make an author's note a chapter because I know how annoying it can get. And for any of you out there who like a challenge: Can you guess what gender I am? R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to those of you who have continued reading my story, you made it number one of all of the** **rest of my stories. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians only a genius would.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I paced my apartment wondering whether or not I should head over to Thalia's right away.

Who knows maybe she'll help me get Annabeth back? Nope she'd take Annabeth's side right away. I pulled out my cellphone and thought about who I should call.

I scrolled through my contacts and sighed in frustration. No one on this darn phone can help me with my problem.

I paused when I saw a certain phone number. I nodded. She was the only one who could help me in a situation like this. I pressed on her and put the phone up to my ear waiting for her to answer.

"Hello?" I heard a melodious voice say on the third ring.

"Hey, this is Percy," I said tapping my foot anxiously.

"What is it that you want?" she asked with enthusiasm in her voice.

"I need to cash in a favor," I responded looking around my apartment noticing just how lonely it felt.

"What type of favor?" she asked suggestively.

I blushed and she laughed as if knowing how I reacted. "Be here in twenty five minutes okay?" she said hanging up abruptly.

I pulled the phone away from my face and looked at it curiously. What was that about? I shrugged it away as I rushed to the car.

I went outside and saw the empty driveway. I hit a palm to my head. Annabeth had taken the car. Just then I saw a familiar yellow car about to pass my house.

"Wait taxi!" I yelled running to the curb.

The taxi stopped and I climbed in. The taxi started driving and I looked at the driver curiously. I hadn't even told him where I was going.

"Hey, do you know where to go?" I asked him while scooting up and sitting on the edge of the seat.

He grunted and didn't answer my question.

I sat back in my seat as I waited to see where he was taking me.

I don't remember when I went to sleep, but when I woke up I was in front of the Empire State Building.

I rummaged through my pockets to pull out my money when he interrupted me.

"You don't have to pay me lad," I heard him say in a deep scruffy voice.

I was confused, but I didn't argue with him. I climbed out the car and looked back at him.

He had turned to face me and I was greeted with a familiar ugly face.

"Good luck with your talk with my ex- wife," he said as he looked away and changed gears to drive away.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked putting up a hand to stop the cab from moving.

He sighed and turned to face me again. "I owe the lad a favor," he said in a final manner as him and the cab disappeared.

I stood there a few more seconds looking at the place where the cab was moments earlier. I shook my head as I walked to the counter, where the same man was sitting there with his head buried in a book.

The funny thing is that he didn't seem to age a day. He looked the same as when I first met him.

He held out the key to the elevator without looking up to see me. I took it and went into the elevator.

"_You gave me your love I abused it, now I'm facing' the music. Oh how I yearn for your touch, so lonely now that you left me. If I could run away you know I would. And I'm hurting cause girl I never loved you like I should"_

I heard the lyrics of Love Lost playing in the elevator. It was almost like the elevator had magical properties that allowed it to read your emotions, kind of like the Muses do. Maybe it was something that Hephaestus did.

The elevator dinged as it opened to the beauty that is Olympus. Fountains that flowed with golden nectar and magnificent Greek styled mansions littered the mountaintop. Statues that glorified each god and goddess were seen in every yard of Olympus.

A certain building caught my attention and I began walking toward it as if I was drawn to it. It was sparkling gold and the entrance said Heroes of Olympus in Ancient Greek.

I stepped into the doorway and I saw that it was separated into three sections. Titan war, Giant war, but I didn't know what the last one was.

I walked into the third one and heard my footsteps echoing off of the marble floor. When I saw the title my eyes widened. A whole section dedicated to me? I walked inside.

The walls were in graved with pictures of every one of my adventures. Me returning the bolt to Zeus, me holding the fleece, me holding the sky, cleaning out Geyron's stable, fighting Kronos head on...

Then onto all of my Giant war adventures. At the one where me and Annabeth were in Tarturas I stopped. I looked down to where the explanation was supposed to be and it was blank.

"Why is it blank?" I muttered to myself.

I put my hand on the image and it changed into color and started moving.

"Whoa!" I yelped in surprise.

These pictures moved? I heard the talking going on between me and Annabeth and I realized that it played these adventures back.

I looked to the far end of what seemed like a museum and I saw a statue. I headed towards it and a lump formed in my throat.

It was a statue of me Annabeth and Alex looking happy and like a family. I bent down and read the engraving.

_Percy Jackson best warrior, demigod, dad and husband in the world!_

I put my hung my head on the statue. I'd have to live up to what the statue said, it made me even more determined to get Annabeth and Alex back.

I walked back out of the building towards the pink mansion. I tried to avoid eye contact with all of the gods and goddesses I walked by, so I wouldn't have any rushed encounters.

I got up to the door and knocked to be polite.

"Hello, it's Percy!" I yelled in an attempt to get her attention.

I heard shuffling behind the door, a bit of cursing, and a door slam.

"Hello," Aphrodite said her head protruding from the door.

"Hey, can I come in?" I said stepping toward the door.

"Wait!" she yelled as she slammed the door shut. A few seconds later she opened the door for me to come in and gestured for me to hurry up.

I walked in and she closed the door right behind me.

I've never seen the inside of Aphrodite's mansion and I have a feeling that I'm the only guy who's been on Olympus that can say that given her reputation.

"I can change you know?" Aphrodite complained from behind me.

I blushed and started walking in a hurried pace.

"I just so happen to be in a committed relationship," she continued, trying to defend herself.

"I thought you were married to Hephaestus? And dating Ares?" I asked confusedly.

"We broke up." She said simply ending the conversation.

I looked around her mansion and saw that it wasn't as pink on the inside as I expected it to be.

"I told you I can change," she repeated with a pouty voice.

We stopped in what appeared to be the living room. She gestured for me to sit on the couch and told me to wait there.

I sat in silence and my ADHD started acting up. They say it gets easier as you get older, but I can tell you that it's a complete lie.

I tapped on my knees, remembered every aspect of the room and even tried entertaining myself by saying funny sounding words.

After what seemed like twenty minutes, I got up and headed in the direction that she had taken off. I opened the door that she entered and yelped in surprise.

She had been with a man swapping DNA, if you know what I mean. Did I forget to mention that they were half-naked?

They turned to me when they heard me yelp and Aphrodite immediately went to covering herself up.

"What the heck?" I heard the man say in a deep voice.

I looked at him and realized that he looked familiar. I knew that eye and hair combo anywhere. He had to be-

"I thought I told you to stay put!" Aphrodite yelled while putting her clothes back on. He just stood there and glared at me menacingly.

"I got to go talk to him," she said addressing the tall muscular man who was still glaring at me by the way.

He nodded and only diverted his attention to his girlfriend when she went to stand right in front of him.

"I'll be right back," she promised. "And when I get done we can finish what we started," she added suggestively as she ran a finger along his chest.

She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I love you," she told him as she stood back on her flat feet.

"I love you too," he responded as he leaned down to give her a real kiss.

It lasted longer than I wanted it to. It just started with him grabbing her face, then she wound her hands through his hair and then he moved his hands down to her waist. We almost ended up back at square one when he made a move to take off clothing that just got put on.

I cleared my throat loudly and she turned her attention back to me.

"Right," she said as she stepped away from him and made her way to me. "See you in a few minutes," she called back to him.

"Now what seem to be your problem," she asked cheerfully while clapping her hands.

"Annabeth left me," I explained simply while hanging my head.

"Hmmm," she hummed putting a hand under her chin.

For once I saw that her hand didn't have a manicure and she didn't have any make-up on.

"What happened?" I asked also noticing she was just in loose sweats.

"I was just about to ask you the same question," she sighed. "Ever since we started dating," she looked away wistfully, "I don't feel like I have anyone but him to impress. I haven't been with anyone but him for about ten years."

I whistled. That's a long time for the goddess of love to stay loyal to one person. She seemed like she was really in love with him.

"Plus it helps that he's so good in the-"

"Let's get back to my problem okay?" I interrupted trying not to hear more about her personal life than I wanted to. I took a deep breath. "It all started when I kissed the pretty lady, I mean Artemis!" I corrected quickly.

Her eyes widened. "I knew that you kissed someone, I didn't know it was queen of the virgins herself."

"I told Annabeth about what happened and she grabbed Alex and left," I finished gesturing with my hands.

She nodded again and I can't help but think of how much this seemed more like therapy.

She got up from the couch, walked up to me, and put a hand on my shoulder. "You're going to have to go to her and get her back," she advised gently. "No matter what you have to do and just know that it includes begging," she added as if speaking of personal experiences. "It happened to me once and let me tell you, begging doesn't come easy for a goddess. He took me back and being the sweetheart that he is, didn't tease me about it or bring it up."

"But what if she just laughs in my face or still doesn't take me back?" I asked thinking of the worst case scenario.

"You're going to have to believe that you know each other and love each other enough for you to get back together," she said softly with a small smile.

I nodded and we sat in silence for a few more moments.

"Now if you don't mind I have something to get back to," she said taking the hand off of my shoulder.

I blushed at what she was hinting at. She giggled in response and gave me a motherly peck on the cheek. To which I responded with a deeper blush.

She looked at me one more time before going off and skipping excitedly back to the room where her boyfriend was. "You can let yourself out!" she yelled before I heard a door slam.

I sat there sitting and thinking for a few moments. I began to hear weird noises and with yet another blush I decided that it was my invitation to leave.

I walked back to the elevator thinking on what exactly I was going to tell Annabeth to get her to take me back. Maybe I should mention just how sad life is without her because it really is, even though she's only been gone for a few hours.

What was I going to tell Thalia? Annabeth no doubt, already told her what I had done. Something tells me Thalia just wouldn't walk away crying. I reached to press the down button of the elevator when I got a tap on the back of the shoulder. I froze in fear thinking of another person that wouldn't be too happy finding out that I had cheated on Annabeth.

The mystery person turned me around and I was greeted with the face of Artemis.

* * *

**I decided to leave this chapter as a cliffhanger similar to the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed the story. And by the way I don't own the song Love Lost. R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've got to thank all of you guys who reviewed or liked this story. It's the thing that keeps me writing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and I never will. I'm not Disney I can't just buy it like they did Star Wars. **

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Hey Artemis," I said trying to keep my voice from shaking.

"Can I talk to you please?" she asked nervously tucking a piece of hair behind her ear and biting her lip.

"Well, I kinda got to go see Annabeth so…" I replied rubbing the back of my neck.

"You do realize that I wasn't really asking right?" she threatened switching from her nervousness.

"Yeah," I murmured before following her to her mansion.

She looked around urgently, probably making sure that no one saw us going anywhere alone. When she was sure that no one was looking she yanked me inside. She closed and locked the door quickly behind her.

"Just to be sure," she whispered before taking hold of my hand again and pulling me further into her humble abode.

I didn't have much time to look around, but for the most part it looked just like the inside of her tent. There were animal rugs, a few heads hung up on the wall, and some portraits of various parts of her life.

I saw one where a man looked on as she bathed. When I saw her in all of her glory I blushed a deep red.

"Why are you blushing?" she asked suddenly turning around.

I opened and closed my mouth several times trying to determine whether or not I should tell her what I had seen. "Nothing," I replied and my eyes momentarily flashed back to the portrait.

She frowned and followed where my eyes had been. When she saw what I was looking at she blushed. "Oh." She said embarrassingly.

I stared at the picture for a few more moments unconsciously biting my lower lip. I looked back at her and saw that she was looking at me curiously; her cheeks still a brilliant red.

"We should go," she said quickly tugging me toward a bedroom.

I looked back towards the picture and couldn't help but think that she looked good without clothes on. I know why the guy couldn't look away.

She pulled me in the room yet again closing and locking the door behind her.

"Why all the precautions?" I asked still holding on to her hand.

"I want to make sure that we're not interrupted," she said breathily before turning towards me. Our bodies were pressed together and her face was inches from mine. I could feel her breath on my lips. I grabbed on to her hand a little tighter.

Then I remembered about me and Annabeth and I cleared my throat while stepping away from her. I caught the hurt look that passed across her face.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked trying to change the topic.

"You know," she said gesturing for me to make a connection. To which I responded with a blank stare. She sighed in exasperation. "The kiss," she said pressing her lips together.

"Oh," I remarked in understanding. "What about it?" I asked trying to be nonchalant.

"Did you like it?" she asked looking away from me.

I blushed. What did this have to do with anything? I cleared my throat, "Yes," I said in a voice that sounded too deep to be mine.

I saw a small smile adorn her face. "I did too," she whispered. She turned back to me and took hold of my hand. "So, where are we supposed to go from here?" she asked looking at me with pleading eyes head on.

"I don't know," I responded honestly. "I mean for one you're a virgin goddess and I'm married for crying out loud!" I exclaimed. I put the hand that wasn't in Artemis's on my temple and took a deep breath. "It's not like we can be friends, but I don't want us to act like complete strangers."

She nodded in understanding then went into deep thought.

"I just can't believe that all of this started with a stupid mistake," I added.

I felt her hand slowly leave mine. I looked up from the floor and at her. "What's wrong?" I asked reaching back for her hand.

"You said it was a mistake," she whispered her eyes began to tear up.

A lump formed in my throat as soon as I realized what I had said. "I didn't mean it like that," I reassured her. I couldn't help but remember back to the Olympian council meeting after I had taken the sky for Artemis. My father had called me a wrongdoing. As if my whole life was just his mistake.

She stared at me and seemed to realize that I didn't mean it. She squinted her eyes at me and it didn't seem like she was actually looking at me. It was almost as if she was looking at my head. She blushed out of nowhere and I realized what she was doing.

"Are you probing me?!" I yelled at her covering my head with my hands trying to protect my thoughts and memories.

"You think I look good without clothes on?" she asked tilting her head to the side and smiling at me smugly.

"Well…yeah," I admitted nervously blushing both at the confession and the suggestive way she was looking at me.

"Better than Annabelle?" she asked her body leaned towards me.

"No comment." I said afraid to admit that she in fact did look better.

She smiled again when she read what I was thinking. "Can you stop that?" I exclaimed with a squeaky voice. She shook her head in response and I realized that I had jumped to sit on the bed in my moment of embarrassment and that she had sat down with me.

"But seriously, what do you think we should do?" she asked going back to the task at hand.

"I should go back to Annabeth and try to get her back. If she does then we try to work to become at least acquaintances again," I proposed. It actually sounded like a pretty good plan. Who said I'm not good with coming up with plans.

"What if she doesn't take you back?" Artemis chimed in.

Dang it! There's always one part of the problem that I don't consider. Failure. Now I see why people say I'm not good with coming up with plans.

"We can just see where this relationship leads," I suggested with a shrug.

She frowned as if she wasn't satisfied with the idea. "Just see where it leads?" she repeated looking at the ground. "Or, we could do this," she said looking up at me. I was about to ask what she had meant when I felt her lips on mine.

I stood there in shock for a few moments before responding to it. She cuffed my cheeks and I put my arms around her waist. After a few seconds I realized what I was doing and I pulled away. She frowned at me in confusion.

"Why did you do that?" I accused putting my thumb on my lips.

"I thought you wanted me to," she replied putting a hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged it off and took a step away from her. "Just tell me what you want," I demanded.

Her face turned downcast. "I want you to know that I really like you and that I hope you like me back," she said looking directly at me when she said the last part.

I nodded dismissing the subject and hastily left her mansion. I started slowly walking back into the elevator until I walked past a certain mansion. The windows were open as if to let fresh air in. I saw a certain goddess through the window reading a book. She looked up and caught my eye. Hers quickly showed anger and I took of running in the direction of the elevator.

"Perseus!" I heard her yell.

I turned as I was running and saw her change into full battle gear. "We need to talk," she said all too innocently.

I pressed the down button frantically. My luck couldn't possibly be this bad, then again it's always been. I felt a hand on my shoulder and my veins froze. I turned around to se a sunny smile.

"I see your having some trouble with sis' 2.0," Apollo remarked using a nickname he calls Athena.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. I backed inside and I saw that Athena had taken off in a sprint.

"And next time your up here," he said lifting his sunglasses and showing off his sky blue eyes, "Athena will be the least of your worries." The elevator doors closed. He must know about the whole Artemis incident. Well, he is the god of prophecy.

The doors opened and I walked back into New York. The cool air made me come back to reality. I saw a familiar car in the distance. I instantly knew that it was the one me and Annabeth owned. I went over to it and got in. I wonder how this could have possibly got here. Then I thought back to the god I had seen before going up to Olympus. I guess Hephaestus owed him two favors.

As I got on the freeway to take a faster route I realized that I had no idea where I was going. It was more like I had an internal sense of where Annabeth was. That would help when she uses that stupid hat to hide from me when she is needed.

As I drove I thought about all of the things me and Annabeth have been through. All of the near death experiences and the good times. Like when Alex was born and we both held her. Or when we found out that she was pregnant again and that this time it was going to be a boy. I didn't want that to end.

I would be with her forever. Till death do us part. I would have to go and fulfill my part of that promise.

I pulled up to an apartment building and stopped my engine. I looked out of the window. It was a simple apartment building that held a maximum of fifty people.

I stepped out and walked up the stairs up to the door. I ran a hand through my hair nervously before deciding to knock on the door.

I heard a muffled conversation on the other side of the door. "You should really just…" Thalia turned to face me. Her expression turned angry.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as if she wanted me to leave.

"I want to talk to Annabeth." I answered in the bravest voice that I could muster.

"It's for you Annabeth," she yelled back into the house. She was glaring at me the whole time. "Don't think that she's going to take you back so easily, _Seaweed Brain_." She mocked as she moved out of the way to reveal Annabeth.

"Why are you so angry?" Annabeth asked Thalia with a smile on her face.

_That smile's probably only there because she hasn't turned around to see me yet. _I thought to my self.

Thalia nodded in my direction and Annabeth finally turned around to see me. Her smile dropped to the ground.

"I'm sorry Annabeth." I opened up. She narrowed her eyes as if trying to detect any type of lie.

"I understand if you don't want to talk to or take back a dirty cheater like me. I'm just hoping that you would just give me a chance," I said getting down on both knees and begging.

"Get up Percy," she said in a soft voice.

I got up and looked at her face to face. She took a deep breath and put a hand to her forehead.

"I forgive you Percy," My face brightened. "But I'm not ready to get back together." My shoulders slumped.

"I just think we need to take a break, you know to see other people." She gave me a soft smile. "I feel like I only know you. I need time for friends and I want to see what it's like to love another person." She looked into the distance with a wistful look in her face. "Maybe one day we could learn what it's like to love each other again."

She took a hold of my hands. "I still love you Percy, just go out there and find someone else. If things don't work out, then know that I'm always here for you."

"Daddy!" I heard a small child yell from behind Annabeth.

"Alex?" I asked hoping that it was my daughter that I feel like I haven't seen in forever.

I knelt down as I saw a familiar little girl run up from behind Annabeth, pushing her out of the way.

In a blur of a color I couldn't quite catch she was in my arms.

"I missed you," I mumbled into her hair. I looked up at Annabeth and saw that she was looking at the scene with a smile on her face. She pushed a piece of hair out of her face when she saw me staring at her.

"I like Thalia," Alex said letting me out of her hug.

"Oh, you do now." I replied still looking over her shoulder at my wife, not quite paying attention to her.

"Yeah, she even let me join her group. She said there were other little girls just like me and that I would have a lot of fun there." She ranted playing with the hem of her silver jacket.

Wait. Silver Jacket.

"What was the name of that group?" I asked her through gritted teeth.

"The Hunters of Artemis," she replied looking up at me with innocent eyes. Obviously not realizing what was going on.

I got up and started heading for the door of the apartment.

"Calm down Percy," Annabeth soothed placing both hands on my shoulders in an attempt to stop me from entering.

"I can't calm down!" I yelled. "She enlisted my daughter and didn't even tell me about it," I argued.

"She did it with good reason." Annabeth said trying to defend her.

"And plus it wasn't even your decision to make," Thalia appeared in the doorway next to Annabeth.

"She's not old enough to make her own decisions," I argued going up the steps and meeting Thalia face to face.

"Oh, like your any better at making good decisions," Thalia teased crossing her arms across her chest and meeting my glare.

"Well you should look at yourself…"

"I'm the one who said she could join the group!" I turned and saw Annabeth standing there clutching a scared Alex and glaring at the both of us.

I moved my mouth open and closed like a fish. "Why would you do that?" I asked in a betrayed tone.

"Because I never wanted her to experience the heartbreak that I had," she replied while tearing up.

I stood there and turned to Thalia, who had a triumphant look on her face.

"She's a hunter now, your just going to have to deal with it," Annabeth said in finality turning and going back into the apartment along with Thalia and my daughter.

"Wait, does that mean that you want a divorce!" I yelled at the closing door.

I stood out there alone. Well, it could have been a lot worse Thalia could've done something extremely violent to me.

The door opened and Thalia came out. She walked right up to me and promptly kicked me in my manhood.

"And that's for making out with Lady Artemis!" she yelled going back into the apartment and slamming the door.

I looked at the door and waited for something else to happen.

"Crap!" I yelled while clutching myself in pain. _What does that girl have steel tipped shoes or something?_

I looked around and noticed that everything started to look green. I limped back over to the car and got into the driver's seat. I cursed when I sat down. Yeah, I'm going to have to ice that.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It took me a while to think it up because this story was supposed to just be a one-shot. I'm considering making it a Pertemis story because of all of you that have asked. I just need to think of a way to do that. Any suggestions? Please review. **


End file.
